


The emperor in Nike

by Intheshallow



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desk Sex, F/M, Mask on, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intheshallow/pseuds/Intheshallow
Summary: Clarke is tired of waiting for Bellamy to make the first move and Raven think Jasper's Halloween party is the perfect place for her to seduce him.





	The emperor in Nike

"I don't know, Raven… are you sure about this?" I studied my reflection in the mirror and fought a grimace at the skimpy costume my best friend had dressed me in. Raven stood next to me, finger tapping on her lips. 

"Unzip a little more," she suggested.

"More?" I repeated, my voice cracking as a blush spread up my neck. Her hands went to her hips. "You said you want to be irresistible. That's gonna take a bit more skin," she said bluntly.

"I want to get Bellamy's attention," I countered. "Not make a quick hundred at the street corner."

Raven laughed. "It's your call, Clarke."

I sighed and edged the zipper a little lower, revealing the pink lace of my new bra and my rather impressive cleavage.

Victoria certainly didn't lie about this little secret.

She linked her arm with mine, grinning into the mirror. "Bellamy won't know what hit him," she said.

I've had a crush on Bellamy Blake since I was thirteen years old, but he was three years older and didn't seem to even know that I existed. So, I admired him from afar, doodled his name surrounded by little hearts on my notebook, and fantasized about kissing him. A lot.

But things changed this past summer. Whether it was the arrival of my boobs… or the flickering light of the bonfire at Monty's lake party… or the kegs that flowed freely… suddenly, Bellamy noticed me. He planted himself at my side, re-filling my plastic cup and grinning at me in that way that made my stomach flutter. Before the night was over, he had me pressed up against a pine tree kissing me until I was breathless. It was better than any of my fantasies.

Since that night we'd been pretty much inseparable, but Bellamy ran hot and cold. He was always sweet, attentive and sometimes an asshole but when it came to the physical part of our relationship, he held back.

Most of the time.

On my birthday, he took me on a picnic, he seemed very affected by the dress I wore. The neckline dipped a little lower than most of my clothes, and more than once I caught him checking out my girls.

Afterward, Bellamy got intimately acquainted with them. I had hoped things would continue to progress, but he just walked me home and kissed me sweetly on my front porch before saying good night.

That was the last time he'd touched me in a more than an innocent way. Raven told me he was trying to be respectful. Truth was, I could use a little less respect.

He was driving me crazy. His kisses heated my blood… he'd run his fingers down my arm and I'd be ready to climb onto his lap and rip all his clothes off. I didn't know if he realized how incredibly sexy he was, but I'd decided at Jasper's Halloween party, I was going to show him. So when I found out he was dressing up a roman emperor for the party, I special ordered my Cleopatra costume. When it arrived, I called Raven to alter it a little.

Raven really did an amazing job. She nipped and tucked until the costume fit me like a glove. Combined with a pair of red stiletto heels and my aforementioned pink lace bra I had to admit the costume left me feeling a lot more confident and a little bit naughty.

"Don't forget the most important thing," Raven reminded me, holding her hand out to me. I rolled my eyes at the strip of condoms she offered.

"Just in case he's not a boy scout," she said as I tucked the packets in my pocket. "Who says they're the only ones who can be prepared?" I laughed nervously. 

I mean, I put on a brave front… and I really did want to have sex with Bellamy. But I still pretty worried about it.

I wasn't a virgin, don't get me wrong. Shortly before Bellamy took notice of me I had given up on him, gotten hammered with my best friend, Wells, and decided, 

What the hell?

It wasn't my best decision. It was awkward and uncomfortably short. I mean in terms of length of time, not length of penis. Not that I had much to compare it to, but I think Wells was actually pretty well-endowed. 

Afterward we realized we were not really meant for that kind of relationship. Luckily, our friendship remained intact. I also have a brief relationship with Lexa when I discovered I was also attracted to girls— she move away before we could really do more than...a heavy make out in the back seat of my jeep. Ever since then, it been a dry spell. 

All that to say is, I knew what I was getting into when it came to sex. I had high hopes it would be a little better with Bellamy. Actually, a lot better. 

I had been doing some research… and Raven was always eager to pipe up with suggestions. She and her boyfriend, Finn, humped like bunnies, so she was the closest thing I had to a personal sex expert. Raven had many tips for not only getting Bellamy on board… but for making it worth the effort. 

The Halloween party was her idea, actually. Alcohol to get him relaxed… my sexy costume… a dark corner or an empty room... then it was all up to me.

"You'll have to take control, Clarke," she told me with a serious look. "Guys love that. It takes the pressure off when they know you want it."

"How will I know that he wants it?" I asked pathetically. She just rolled her eyes. "He's a guy, Clarke. They always want it."

"I don't know," I argued. "Bellamy's always so sweet and alof… a few times he's given off signals that he might be interested in more, but then… nothing. Maybe I just don't do it for him."

Raven grabbed my shoulders and turned me gently to face the mirror again. "Trust me. In this getup… you'll definitely do it for him."

I examined the naughty Cleopatra custome in the mirror for a moment, then threw my shoulders back, putting the girls on full display.

"Let's do this," I agreed. "What have I got to lose, right?"

**** **** 

Jasper's house was alive with pounding music and laughter when we arrived a couple of hours later. I had wavered in my determination, but Raven would've none of it, after a few shots as she put the finishing touches on her own costume. As a result, we were both more than a little tipsy as we walked into Jasper's living room. She was dressed as a sexy astronaut. 

Finn approached in his own space custome and dragged her off to a dimly-lit corner.

"Clarke!" I turned to see Maya coming down the stairs, she was dressed as a naughty nurse. Her boyfriend, Jasper followed close behind her dressed as a doctor with his goggle of course.

"I'm glad you made it! You look fantastic!" she exclaimed, giving me a quick hug before Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"I wouldn't miss it," I grinned, swaying a little on my feet.

"Are you drunk already?" Maya giggled.

"Not drunk," I leaned toward her a little, "just… warm."

She nodded seriously. "Okay. Good. Well, the bar's in the kitchen if you need to get… warmer." I smiled, then grabbed for her arm as she and Jasper moved away. 

"Maya… have you seen Bellamy?"

She scanned the room. "I don't think so." What's he dressed as?" 

"An emperor."

"Oh," she lifted a hand to point upstairs. "I think I saw him in line for the bathroom."

I straightened my shoulders, adjusted the girls, and pulled a wedgie out of my ass before heading up the stairs. Halfway up, I met Nathan Miller as he stumbled down, holding tightly to the handrail.

"Hey, Clarke!" he slurred. "I was looking for you."

"You were?" 

He nodded drunkenly. "I… I gotta tell ya somethin'…" He belched and I wrinkled my nose.

"What is it?" I asked distractedly, casting a glance up the stairs. When I looked back at Nate, he was staring at my chest.

Since when do Nathan stare at boobs?

He has a huge crush on Monty Green who is obviously into him but he's too chicken shit to do anything about it.

"You… you look really pretty…" he mumbled, swaying on his feet. I half expected him to collapse face down, using my boobs as a pillow. 

Before I could ask him where he best friend was, he clapped a hand to his mouth and raced down the stairs and out the front door. I grimaced at the sound of retching wafting back inside. Shrugging, I climbed the rest of the stairs. I walked down the hallway, edging past the bathroom line, but saw no sign of Bellamy. I felt a rather hard pinch on my backside.

"Hey!" I yelled, spinning around. A guy dressed like a vampire looked suspiciously innocent, but since I had no proof that he was the pincher, I continued on my mission. I peered into a dark bedroom.

"Bellamy?" I whispered yelled.

A couple of grunts were the only response.

"Sorry!" I shut the door quickly. A quick search of the other upstairs bedrooms also proved fruitless.

Where was he?

I caught a flash of white out of the corner of my eye and make my way back down the hallway and keep a wary eye on the vampire as I passed the bathroom line, I rounded a corner to find a tall guy wearing a short-sleeved tunic with a red toga wrapped over his left shoulder talking to a fireman at the top of the stairs. 

My eyes trailed down his form as I inhaled deeply, gathering my courage. His favorite black and gold stripe Nike peeked out underneath the tunic. After a moment, the fireman walked down the stairs and my emperor turned around, leaning back against the wall next to an open doorway. 

He wore a red gladiator plastic mask that covered his hair and face but still, I could tell when he noticed me. He straightened slightly, his face tilting down, then up again as his dark gaze raked my form. When I caught him looking at my face again, I raised an eyebrow in invitation. 

He looked over his shoulder, then lifted a finger to point to his chest. No, the other guy. I rolled my eyes, and prowled over to him. He gulped. 

I came to a stop in front of him, planting my stiletto shoulder-width apart and cocking my hip. I lifted a finger to run it down my throat and slowly into my cleavage. The mask dipped as he followed the movement.

"I've been looking for you," I murmured raspily. 

My finger found its way to his chest, this time trailing upward to lift his chin. The plastic mask covered his face except for two eye holes, and a small gap between the molded lips. I lifted up on my tiptoes to flick my tongue through the plastic, running it along his parted lips. He whimpered.

"Shhh…" I cooed, pulling back with a smirk. "Don't talk," I ordered. "Talking time is over, baby." 

I grabbed hold of the front of his costume and pulled him through the open doorway, kicking the door shut behind us and locking it. We were in an office, the only light from a small lamp on the large, wooden desk. He raised his hand up to remove his mask, but I grabbed his wrist.

"Leave it on," I demanded, drunk not only from the shots, but from the power I seemed to have over him. His hand drifted slowly back down to his side and I pushed him back against the desk. He gripped the edge of the dark wood, his knuckles white in contrast. I ran my finger over them.

"Why so tense, baby?" I asked quietly. "You know I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, right?" I heard his thick swallow as his head bop slightly.

"You do want me, don't you?" I went back to toying with my cleavage. He nodded again.

"Good." I leaned forward to tease his mouth with my tongue again quickly, pulling back before he could  
grab me. 

"Now, keep your hands on the desk like a good boy."

I raised my chin in an attempt to quell my nervousness and slowly unzipped my custome. I heard a low groan from behind the mask and my lips quirked. 

"You like that?" He nodded.

I shrugged out of my outfit, stretching slightly in my bra and matching lace G-string. I noticed a very obvious tenting on his tunic and reached out to run my fingers over it gently.

"My, my, my… what have we here?" Bellamy's breath escaped in harsh pants. I stepped closer to him, pressing myself against his rigid form, my fingers clutching his upper arms. His hands twitched on the desktop, but stayed gripped on the edge. I rubbed against him slowly, his erection pressing against my stomach as I straddled his thigh.

"You know how long I've thought about this? Dreamed about this?" I murmured, biting his chest gently through the thin cotton fabric as I writhed against him. 

"I kept hoping you'd make a move, but you just kept teasing me."

I ground into his leg and reached down to grasp his erection again. "That wasn't very nice, was it, baby?" He shook his head jerkily.

"So, I decided it was time that I take what I want," I all but growled, sliding along his body as I slowly dropped to my knees. I reached up under the hem of his tunic, trailing my fingers up his legs and over the bulge in his jeans. He groaned loudly and I smiled to myself. I unbuckle his bet and flipped the buttons open on his fly and slowly eased it open, pleased when I found my boy went commando. His cock sprung free.

"Nice," I murmured, running my fingers over his hardness, then gripping it more firmly in my hand. looked up when he moaned, his head falling back as he thrust his hips forward unconsciously.

I ran my palm over the head of his cock, gathering the moisture there before stroking downward again slowly. 

Licking my lips, I ran my tongue up the underside of his erection, circling the head slowly before pressing it flat against the tip. His hips twitched, so I figured I was doing it right. I let the saliva pool in my mouth as I worked him with my tongue, then enveloped him with my lips and slid down his length, sucking gently.

I reached out to cradle the sac gently in my palm, rolling his balls slowly between my fingers as I worked my mouth up and down. His groans grew louder and more uncontrolled as his fingers tangled in my hair. I released him with a gentle pop, dipping my head to lick and suck at his balls. He jerked, so I did it again before moving back to his cock to take him deep once again and relax my throat.

I breathed through my nose, pressing up with my tongue and lowering my mouth until I felt the tip of his dick brush the back of my throat. I plunged him deep once more, then pulled away with another long lick. A whimper of protest escaped his lips.

"Not just yet," I teased, fighting a giggle when his angry cock glared at me accusingly.

Reaching for my discarded clothes I pulled a foil packet from the pocket, tearing it open.

"No glove, no love, baby," I murmured with a smile, rolling the condom on quickly, then smoothing it with a gentle stroke. Leaving my bra and heel on, I shimmied out of my damp panties, holding them up with a single finger before dropping them to the floor.

Bellamy reached for my breast. This time I didn't complain, but arched into his rough grasp. He rubbed at my aching nipple through the sheer lace and the friction sent a jolt of awareness between my legs. Placing a flat palm on his chest, I pushed him gently until he was laying back on the desk, his cock standing at attention.

He shifted back on the polished wood slightly, until his knees rested at the edge, his still jean-clad legs and Nike dangling above the floor. I bent over to lick at the skin on his belly slowly, then climbed onto the desk, hovering over him on my hands and knees.

There was something intensely erotic about not being able to see his eyes and his face fully. The holes in the mask combined with the dim light from the desk lamp kept them hidden in the shadows. It was arousing.

I reached behind me to unclasp my bra, dropping it on the desk and enjoying his quiet gasp. I arched my back to rub my breasts against his chest, then bent down to poke one erect nipple through the mouth hole in his mask. His lips clamped down on it, sucking hard and flicking it with his tongue.

I threw my head back with a moan – a sound that echoed deep in his throat as he released my breast. Reaching between us, I grasped at his cock, guiding it to my entrance.

"I need you inside me," I whispered on a gasp as the tip of his penis brushed my clit. "I can't wait anymore."

He grunted, grabbing my hips and plunging deeply into me. I bit my lip to keep from screaming and rolled my hips at the delicious sensation.

Leaning forward on my palms, I rode him slowly, up and down, the friction causing electricity to radiate through my body. Bellamy drove up to meet me, and as each stroke filled me, I ground down against him, eliciting muffled curses and guttural moans. His hands drifted to my shoe and he wrapped his long fingers around the heels for leverage as he thrust against me.

I sat up, lost in the sensations, circling my hips as my hands trailed up my ribcage to squeeze at my breasts. I plucked at my nipples and Bellamy's fingers joined mine, pulling gently at the sensitive flesh as he thrust into me. I grabbed one of his hands, pulling it down to where we were joined and using his finger to circle my clit and rub softly at the swollen nub.

He began to thrust erratically into me as I used his fingers to pleasure myself, and I felt the tightening in my core as I neared my climax.

"Oh, god…" I moaned, spreading my legs even wider to force him deeper inside of me. His hands worked frantically at my breast and between my legs and I arched my back farther, pushing into his touch as I came apart.

I'd only had an orgasm by my own hand in the past, and this was nothing like that. Tingling rushed through my body, erupting in hot explosions along every nerve ending. With each grind of my hips and twist of Bellamy's fingers, another surge of pleasure rushed through me… over and over until it bordered on pain. 

Finally, with one last thrust, he shuddered, plunging deep as his own orgasm consumed him. We were frozen like that for a moment backs arched, limbs tensed until finally, blissfully, with an earth-shattering release we collapsed on the desk in a tangle of sweaty limbs.

I could feel the heat of his body and the pounding of his heartbeat through his clothes as I rested my head on his chest. Then, I pushed myself up, tipping his mask up just enough so I could kiss his chin. He started to sit up, but I pushed him back down.

"Don't say anything right now," I cautioned him as I dressed. 

"I don't expect anything from you. I just… really… really wanted this."

I zipped up and fluffed my hair. "If you think you'd like a repeat performance, give me a call,"

I said with a saucy grin. "The ball's in your court, baby."

With that, I left the room on trembling legs and made my way downstairs and out the front door.

**** ****

Bellamy didn't call.

On Sunday, I waited by the phone like a pathetic loser. With each passing hour, I felt the ball of dread in my stomach grow bigger and heavier.

Oh, God. What if I had made a terrible mistake? And he regretted it?

Raven had called and wanted a play-by-play, of course. I'd given her an abbreviated version, much to her disappointment, but she felt confident that I'd done the right thing.

"After all, Clarke," she said. "You had to try."

She was right. The fact was. I wanted to have sex with Bellamy and I wanted it to be amazing.

I did. And it was.

So, even if I had to face an awkward situation Monday morning at school, I couldn't find it in myself to regret what I'd done.

Of course, that was easy to say Sunday night. Not so easy when Monday morning actually rolled around.

I dressed with care, wearing my most flattering pair of jeans and the stiletto I wore to the party. I chose a blue blouse that accented my boobs nicely, and wore my hair down in loose waves, the way I knew Bellamy liked it.

I drove to school, my heart pounding so hard I could hear it over the gentle hum of my Jeep. I parked, taking a deep breath and grabbing my backpack before walking into school, my head held high.

Bellamy was waiting at my locker, looking sexy and beautiful in a black low-hung rip jeans, a gray button-down with the sleeve rolled up to the elbow and the familiar black and gold stripe Nike. He smiled as I approached, leaning against the locker next to mine as I hung my backpack inside.

"Morning," he said with a grin.

"Morning."

"You look really nice today," he added, his eyes raking up and down my body. "I like the shoes."

I couldn't help the smile that lit my face. I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

He nodded, winking. "Yeah. Are they new?"

I rolled my eyes at his teasing. "I got them for the party."

"Oh," he replied, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I missed it."

I laughed. "Really? Did you stay in that office all night?"

"Huh? What office?" Bellamy''s brow creased in confusion. "I was sick. I asked Nathan to tell you… didn't he say anything?"

Wait… what?

"What are you talking about?" I asked, a smile frozen on my face as my stomach drop.

"I don't know if it was the flu, or just something I ate, but I was in pretty bad shape for the past couple of days," he explained, rubbing his stomach and wincing. 

"I was going to call you yesterday after I missed the party, but I just felt like shit.

"I really wanted to be there," he said with a smirk. "Raven told me about your costume. Maybe you could wear it again sometime? I'd love to see it."

I couldn't speak. A feeling of panic surged through my body, paralyzing me entirely.

The bell rang and Bellamy leaned in to brush his lips across my cheek. "Gotta get to class… I'll see you at lunch." He turned to walk away and, still unable to move, my eyes drifted down to the black Nike walking away from me.

A chill ran through me as an identical pair approached. Icy fear swept across my skin as my eyes drifted up, focusing on an eager smile… and wide-set eyes.

Not brown. Dark blue.

Hair. Not sexy, curly rich black. Mullet brown.

He leaned in to nuzzle my neck. "Hey, baby," he murmured. 

"I had a great time Saturday night."

No… no… no… NO!

"I wanted to call you yesterday, but I didn't have your cell number." His hand drifted down my back to rub the curve of my ass before squeezing it gently. His lips brushed my ear.

"I've been wanting to tap this for years," he whispered, "but I never imagined you'd been dreaming about the same thing." 

He pulled back, smiling down at me. I blinked up at him, still unable to move a single muscle.

Nausea rolled in my stomach and my skin grew clammy at the realization that I had sex… steamy, raunchy, toe curling sex…

With John. Fucking. Murphy.

I screamed.


End file.
